


Of Wounds and Bandages

by KateLaurant



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arthurian Legend, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Scars
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 她是骑士、是国王。她屹立不倒，无惧死亡，不怕受伤也不怕疼。
Relationships: Merlin | Caster/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Merlin/Altria Pendragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Of Wounds and Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> 自己的古早短篇，搬来留档一下

尽管大多数时候愤于承认，但她依然时常会想伤口和死人会是自己这辈子见得最多的东西。

多年来她身披甲胄，驰骋沙场，鲜血和死亡几乎都成了老朋友。吟游诗人传唱国王骁勇善战的传奇，赞美他的强大、战无不胜，但他——她知道更多。无数次她对满溢崇敬之词的诗句和旋律报以苦涩的微笑，她从高高的王座上走下去，紧握着剑柄。无数次她坐在黑夜的营帐中等待黎明的号角声，准备迎接一场新的战役。她无惧死亡，她是骑士、是国王，她屹立不倒，不怕受伤也不怕疼。

_然而并非所有人都这么想。_

“你根本没必要自己带兵杀进敌腹，瞧瞧你现在的狼狈样。”

阿尔托莉雅皱起眉头。帐篷内弥漫着药草的清苦气味，除此之外还有血腥味和兵刃的金属气息。她腰侧的伤口已经止住了血，先前胡乱扎在肩上的布条有被洇开的血渍。白发的魔术师背对她站立着，正低头摆弄着放在桌上的各类药品。

“我的判断没有失误，之后很快就结束了。我们赢了。”她向魔术师辩驳道，“如果我当时没能当机立断，这场仗可能还会持续好几天，伤亡和消耗只有更多。”

“当然了，你对战况的判断几乎从来没有错过。”梅林回答，他拿着绷带和药走到她身旁坐下，“我是说你没必要自己这么做，你是国王。你完全可以让别人去。”

她不由得对老师的夸奖露出了一瞬的笑意。“当时的情况没有那么多余裕。”阿尔托莉雅说，“而且正因为我是国王，我有义务保护自己麾下的人。他们把性命托付给我，我才不会让他们去送死然后自己在边上站着。”

魔术师无奈地叹了口气，拆掉了她左肩上乱七八糟的碎布，开始清理伤口。

“我有时候会觉得你该为自己的处境想一想。”他此时的语气听上去比平日还要温和几分，“考虑一下自己的性命，别又像今天这样惨兮兮的。”

“这只是些小伤而已，又没什么大碍。”阿尔托莉雅很不服气。

“你有次从马上被击落，摔断了胳膊的时候也是这么说的。”

“那是意外，我当时被分了神，没能注意到后面还有埋伏。这是很罕见的情况，而且那次我也没多久就好——”她在梅林‘看吧就是这样又来了’的眼神下气恼地噤了声，一声不吭地看着对方为自己上药包扎。就这么沉默了半晌后，阿尔托莉雅还是有些愠怒地开口了：“我最讨厌你一本正经地说教时的样子，明明平常我对您行为上的指正全都被当做了耳边风。”

“这就是长辈的特权了，阿尔托莉雅。”梅林笑眯眯地说，一边铰断了多余的绷带，“我想凯也会支持我刚刚说的那些话，并且他还会发表一堆关于‘你从小就是个不让人省心的小孩’的言论。”

她忿忿不平，然而想到自幼以来企图和魔术师斗嘴的全败战绩，最终选择放弃和他继续争论下去。

阿尔托莉雅想到她小时候，那些尚生活在埃克托的那座被森林和肥沃田地包围的城堡中的日子里。她以一名男孩的身份被抚养长大，凯学搏击、击剑、弓术、骑马、长矛，她也跟着学。那时候她只要在训练时受了一点皮肉伤，都足够让保姆们大惊小怪上好久，连老埃克托都会告诉她不要勉强自己。但金头发的小女孩倔强又争强好胜，她继续着苦练、跑进森林里冒险、和村里欺负人的大孩子打架……时不时就带着各色擦伤和淤青灰头土脸地回到家里，女仆们大呼小叫，给她洗热水澡、擦药，有时还给她热牛奶。

时至如今梅林还会跟她笑着回忆那个一头乱发的小鬼，有一种未经打磨的粗砺，绿眼睛亮得发光。你以前明明非常讨厌喝药，觉得它们苦得要命。梅林说——虽然好胜，但也讨厌受伤，说是疼痛让人心情不好，还要发脾气。

对老师的此番言论，身为国王的阿尔托莉雅选择不作理会。

“我听不懂你在说什么。”她说，完全不管梅林怎么装模作样地唉声叹气。

或许从前的小女孩确实不喜欢吃药又讨厌受伤，然而大呼小叫的女仆早已不在了。她离开了乡野间的城堡、离开了那片安宁的领地。如今她身处更宏伟广阔的王城、她亲自戴上王冠，广袤的国土在她足下展开，繁荣得丝毫看不出一丁点儿将会衰败的迹象。人们爱戴她、称颂她的名，可他们并不需要了解她的痛苦，也不必知道那么多个旧伤复发而无眠的夜晚。她是骑士、是国王，她屹立不倒，无惧死亡，不怕受伤也不怕疼。

她在浑浑噩噩种嗅到硝烟、尘土和血腥味，听见有人在周围奔走呼喊。

“陛下！贝狄威尔大人！你们终于回来了……这伤是？？”

“王伤势严重！……快来搭把手，帮我扶她进营帐！”贝狄威尔的声音焦急地喊着，“快点！还有你……麻烦快去喊梅林过来！不然要来不及了！”

有无数双手搀扶起她、托起她，阿尔托莉雅感到全身冰冷、头疼得像要裂开一样，眼前更是一片昏暗模糊。她在这种飘忽又剧烈的疼痛中费解地思索着，想到一场埋伏，还有阴谋和遗失的剑鞘，又过了一会儿，她什么也不想了。阿尔托莉雅感到自己被帮助着躺下，有人手忙脚乱地卸下她的盔甲，周围是浓重的血腥味。她努力地抓住了离自己最近的一个人。

“我们赢了吗？”她听到自己的嗓音嘶哑得不可思议，“我们赢了吧？”

“敌人已经溃不成兵，往南面逃去了，兰斯洛特和高文带了一支部队追击。”对方回答，还是贝狄威尔的声音，他的手放在了她的手上。

“那梅林呢？他会过来吗？喊梅林过来，我要见见他……我……”

“他很快就会过来了。”贝狄威尔抓着她的手保证说，“我已经叫人去喊他了，梅林会治好您的，不会有事的……他很快就来了……”

_梅林。_她忽然安心了许多，松开了扯着他披风的手。贝狄威尔不会说谎，梅林马上就来了。她忍受着疼痛和寒冷，忽然从心底涌起许多贪生的念头——受伤的确让人难过，而身为人类也非总是那么无畏死亡。

她听到由远及近的脚步声，有另一个人来到她旁边，喊她的名字。

“阿尔托莉雅！”

年轻的国王费力地睁开眼睛，朝熟悉的声音扯开一丝微弱的笑容。等她再闭上眼，她就疲惫不堪地睡着了。

中途阿尔托莉雅醒过两次，或是三次。第一次睁眼时她感到有什么在眼皮前跳动，过了片刻在看清是蜡烛的光。一个白色长袍的身影站在床尾，和另外几个穿着盔甲的人说着些什么……“她已经安全了。休息一会儿就能醒了……是了，没事了。”橘红色的火光落在那头雪白的长发上，闪烁出一种温暖的光辉。阿尔托莉雅大约什么也不想地看着那种光有一会儿，接着又迷迷糊糊地闭了眼。

等她再醒时，这一次看事情便清醒了点。帐篷里除了她以外只有一个人。梅林正坐在她床边，已经注意到她醒了。不知是否是错觉，阿尔托莉雅觉得他露出了某种顿时放松了的神色，显得比往常的表情要有人情味了许多。她在他的帮助下喝了点水，随后再次睡着了。

半梦半醒间阿尔托莉雅有听见梅林——兴许还有其他人对她说了许多话，没有一句听得真切。然而等她真的醒来时，已经是第二天的下午了，营帐里仍然只有梅林。和先前一样，他已经发现她醒了。

“感觉怎么样？”魔术师低头询问她。

“感觉快死了。”阿尔托莉雅想用尽量无谓的语气回答他，但痛感令成效大打折扣。她皱了皱眉。

“你把骑士团的小鬼都吓坏了。”

“我有把你吓坏吗？”她故作轻松地反问。但出乎意料的是，梅林既没有像平常一样调侃，也没有糊弄着回答她。有那么一会儿，魔术师沉默不语地注视着她，像是在思考着什么。

阿尔托莉雅叹了口气。“梅林？”

“怎么了？”

“没什么……我只是忽然觉得，受伤确实很疼，我也很讨厌吃药。”她喃喃道。

梅林愣了一下，随即笑着摇了摇头。再不过一会儿，老师伸手揉乱了她的金发。


End file.
